


Patience

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Dominant!Niall, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Toys, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Niall's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

“P-Please, Niall, please, I want it, please,” Louis stammered, already fucked out after one overwhelming orgasm. That orgasm, of course, was a privilege. Niall was feeling extra dominant, and Louis wasn’t getting much. Begging wasn’t doing the trick, and actually trying to get what the older boy wanted didn’t do him any justice either. For now, he was lying sprawled out and naked on his own bed while Niall stands, fully clothed, at the foot of the bed with a drink in his right hand, pumping his hard and throbbing cock with his left. Niall loves seeing his boyfriend like this, all slutty and begging for it. But of course he has to keep his controlled façade, so he reluctantly lets go of his dick, reaching up to take off his clothes, and once he’s naked as well, he slowly walks over to Louis, who’s eyes hasn’t once left Niall’s cock, now leaking pre-come. “Please, Niall, please,”

 

“Stop.” It wasn’t that Niall didn’t adore Lou’s begs, because he certainly did, it was just that he was afraid they’d send them over the edge. Niall watched Louis’ submissive side take over, and he obeyed, closing his mouth, but the pleading look never left the older boy’s blue eyes. Niall decided to be generous, moving forward to push the head of his dick into Louis’ mouth, which he took gratefully, licking every drop of come from Niall’s member. Niall closed his eyes, tipping his head back; basking in the pleasure Louis’ soft mouth gave. He felt himself get closer to the edge, and he snapped back into reality, pulling back from Louis’ mouth with a sharp slap to the other boy’s cheek. Another, then another, and he took Louis’ face in his hand, holding his cock with the other. “Not too much.”

 

“N-Niall, I wanna come, let me come,” Niall glanced down at Louis’ flushed dick, the tight multi-colored cock ring holding back any release Louis so desperately craved. “I can’t take it, please let me come, please,” Niall traced his fingers down Louis’ body before lightly running his fingers up the length of his boyfriend. Louis gasped, his cock twitching under the sudden contact. Niall uses his other hand; tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair to bring his head down on his dick, face fucking Louis almost brutally. While Louis gagged on Niall, Niall ran his fingers lightly up and down Louis’ cock, getting moans out of the older boy. Niall felt himself getting closer to edge, and after hours of foreplay, they were both close to the release they both needed. Seconds later, Niall was shooting down Louis’ throat with a throaty moan, Louis swallowing every bit of come Niall had to offer. After Niall came down from his high, breathless, he looked down at the older boy, his back arched with his mouth opened as he clawed at the sheets. Niall looked at his hand, which he didn’t know was pumping fast, hard. Without hesitation, the blonde took hold of the cock ring and pulled it off, almost stunned at how instantaneous Louis’ orgasm came. Louis came with a cry of Niall’s name, then dry sobs as his whole body shook, the orgasm too much for Louis’ small body. Niall watched in amazement, almost falling deeper in love with the boy, if possible. He couldn’t hold back the words he’d been holding back for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28759727751/title-patience-pairing-nouis-niall-horan-louis) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
